Curtain Calling!
by jamiesgotagun15
Summary: Sunnydale is no more, and the Scooby Gang has moved on. Literally. They've only just settled in Cleveland when a new, yet familiar singing sensation takes over!
1. Chapter 1

"Ohio Calling"

AUTHOR: jamiesgotagun15

RATING: K+

DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters, the settings, anything like that. But I did write the songs and feedback on them, and the story of course, would be much appreciated.

SONGS: The song in this chapter, just to give readers a vague idea, is at an upbeat sort of tempo, and meant to sound a bit jazzy.

**Curtain Calling!**

**INT. – CLEVELAND, OHIO – SMALL APARTMENT- DAY**

_(Slowly pan across an almost empty apartment complex. All modern furniture and such is neat and tidy, with the exception of where the youngest Summers, DAWN, sits, amidst a pile of papers. Research? Hardly, anymore. More like homework. WILLOW and XANDER are seated across from each other on a small couch, chattering quietly. We continue pan until stopping in the miniscule kitchen where BUFFY is seated at the table, staring out the window, watching the sun go down.)_

**WILLOW**

C'mon, Buffy! The movie is starting. You're going to miss the beginning.

**BUFFY**

_(Coming out of her slight daze, she stares behind her at the comfy couch, beckoning her name.)_

Just a sec' guys!

_(Buffy turns back to the window briefly, sighing once, and then soon begins singing.)_

**BUFFY**

It's had a hold on me forever

Somehow

Why am I still worrying over

The Hell mouth?

_(She looks away from the window and starts to stand.)_

I'm not the only one anymore

The Slayer

I guess now I can agonize about the apocalypse

Later

But I'm still better than the rest

A Hero

Maybe retired but not yet

An average Joe

_(Buffy walks outside to the balcony and leans over it, overlooking the rural Cleveland.)_

But why can't I forget?

I've got what I want

And I think I've finally met

The Beginning of Something Beautiful

So why do I miss

The everlasting bliss

Of maiming evil creatures?

_(Things below the complex are quiet. A few people exit and enter ever so often, showing the change from Sunnydale's bustling city.)_

I kind of feel like

Useless

No need to bring a stake around

Thoughtless

Too Many Players In the Game

_(She moves back inside, shutting the door behind her and begins to dance, spinning around through the kitchen.)_

But why can't I forget?

I've got what I want

And I think I've finally met

The Beginning of Something Beautiful

So why do I miss

The everlasting bliss

Of maiming evil creatures?

_(Buffy finally slows and takes her original seat by the window. She quiets down as the music slows and softens.)_

I've got what I want

I'm happy now

I should be normal

But I…

_(Pause.)_

Don't know how…

_(The music begins to fade until finally, sighing, the slayer exits the kitchen and enters the living room where XANDER, WILLOW, and DAWN are all staring at her, wide eyed.)_

_(Pause. Then everybody turns to stare at Xander.)_

**XANDER**

I didn't do it this time! I swear!

-

-

-

-

-

END TEASER

* * *

First chappa. Done. Don't worry, they will be longer and coming out, hopefully, quickly. Read. Review. Hi. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Curtain Calling"

AUTHOR: jamiesgotagun15

RATING: K+

DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters, the settings, anything like that. But I did write the songs, so feedback would be much appreciated.

Curtain Calling!

**INT.- GILES HOME – EARLY EVENING**

_(As we pan through the anciently constructed house, we see piles and piles, and piles, and piles of books. Some are sitting on shelves, and some are sitting in boxes on the floor, still waiting to be unpacked. BUFFY, and DAWN sit on the couch, whilst WILLOW and XANDER are sitting on the floor nearby. ANDREW is also present, though is standing in the kitchen, baking something. GILES comes out of the hallway, searching silently in a book.)_

**GILES**

Well, I can't say research is going to help us much. If Sweet is back, then … this is simply his reprise.

**WILLOW**

Do we know how he's back? I mean, who could have summoned him now?

_(XANDER suddenly perks up, as if an idea dawned onto him.)_

**XANDER**

Or maybe… it's not Sweet.

**BUFFY**

Can you really imagine another demon as music-go-lucky as that guy?

_(The front door suddenly opens and soon closes as FAITH, the rogue slayer, enters. She flashes a quick grin to the already present gang and starts to take a seat.)_

**BUFFY**

Tardiness, Faith? That is SO unlike you.

(_Faith sends a brief, playful glare towards her fellow slayer.)_

**FAITH**

Yeah, whatever. Car trouble, f'you really gotta' know. (_She turns away from Buffy, glancing towards the rest of the group.)_ What'd I miss?

**DAWN**

Everyone's singing.

**XANDER**

And Dancing.

**WILLOW**

And… um, well… maybe bursting into flame.

**FAITH**

Sounds like an' old Sunnydale memory I once heard of.

**GILES**

Yes, well, if this is similar to the previous situation, then we may just have to, um, ride it out. I'm not sure there is a way to evade the musical aspect of Sweet's spell.

**BUFFY**

_(Closing her book)_Maybe we should just …. _(Quickly)_Not be around each other for awhile. Then maybe we wouldn't have to sing with each other, and no deep, dark secretes would be revealed… not that I have any.

_(The group glances silently at the nervous slayer, as if waiting for her to sing.)_

I don't!

**XANDER**

And my name's not Xander Harris.

(_ANDREW enters from the kitchen wearing a red apron with oven mitts on. He carries in a plate of cookies that he has made.)_

**ANDREW**

Is there trouble afoot again? I thought all this demon and evil-y ended in Sunnydale.

_(Everyone seems unbothered by Andrew's attire and actions, except for FAITH who gives him a strange look.)_

**GILES**

Why are you here again?

_(Andrew puts his plate of cookies on the coffee table in front of everyone, though nobody makes a move towards them.)_

**ANDREW**

Well, you know. For… moral and cookie support. Besides, I'm good, remember? You accepted me back onto your team to help against the forces of evil and …stuff.

**FAITH**

And what're you usin' your super 'good' powers for again? Baked Goods?

**ANDREW**

Well, fine! No more cookies for you guys. EVER.

**GILES **_(Getting Frustrated)_

God, man, do you not realize that NO one here enjoys your cookies, OR your presence? What are you helping with!

_(The room goes silent. XANDER, mouth opened, ready for a cookie to enter, quickly puts the cookie back down on the plate, going unnoticed. ANDREW'S eyes narrow as he glares at GILES.)_

**ANDREW**

Oh, that is IT! The final straw! The last spaceship to Deep Space Nine!

_(A deep bass thump of disco-style music begins to play. GILES moves to face ANDREW, glaring, and shaking his arms out, as if getting ready for a dance.)_

**GILES**

You don't know what you're into, boy.

_(The Group surrounds the two in a circle as the opponents begin to circle each other.)_

**ANDREW**

I know what I got, and that's the moves!

_(ANDREW busts out with a basic pop and lock routine, starting with the fingertips of his hand and waving through his shoulder and to the other hand. WILLOW and DAWN ogle from behind him.)_

**GILES**

You may have moves, but _I_ lived through the seventies!

_(GILES takes the lead of this battle with a moonwalk, going from left to right in the circle, spinning on one heel, then pulling at the shoulders of his shirt, as if popping his non-existent collar.)_

**XANDER**

Is it strange that I'm having fun watching this?

_(ANDREW glares again at GILES and begins a "Top Rock" in one spot, switching and reversing his feet around, never averting his gaze. He jumps and goes to the ground, beginning an impressive six-step and ending in a side freeze before hopping up again. The Group, especially WILLOW and DAWN, begin to whoop and clap.)_

**GILES**

Humph.

_(The watcher begins to slide off his jacket and tosses it to the floor, then performs a "Saturday Night Fever"-esque line hustle. This surprisingly earns more from the audience and the music, as with the dancing, slowly dies away.)_

_(A long moment goes by where nobody says anything. Only strange glances are given.)_

**BUFFY**

Still don't like that staying away from each other suggestion?

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Read. Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Curtain Calling"

AUTHOR: jamiesgotagun15

RATING: K+

DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters, the settings, anything like that. But I did write the songs, so feedback would be much appreciated.

NOTE: I'm using just a brief lyric (bet you can't find it!) from another song, "Revolver", by The Donnas. So, please no reviews bashing me for using it. I'm apologizing already.

* * *

**Curtain Calling!**

EXT.- CLEVELAND CEMETERY-MIDNIGHT

(_At rise, we see BUFFY and FAITH patrolling the cemetery, each holding their own stake. It is very dark and the cemetery is empty besides the two slayers. BUFFY walks on the right side and FAITH on the left.)_

**FAITH**

I still don't see what you guys are all riled up about. Thought this music thing was supposed to be fun. I mean, c'mon, you saw G-man and Andy gettin' their boogie on. That was classic, B!

**BUFFY** _(Rolling her eyes)_

Faith, it's dangerous. Last time this happened people were dancing until they spontaneously combusted!

**FAITH **(_confused)_

Spontaneous what?

**BUFFY**

Combustion, y'know? Blow up? Kaboom? Explode?

**FAITH**

Oh. _(Pauses.)_ Yeah, whatever. But still, can't be all that bad.

**BUFFY**

_(Mocking.)_ Can't be all that bad? Pfft.

_(FAITH stops in their walk and BUFFY continues on, slowly moving ahead of her a few paces, beginning to sing. Before she starts, a slow, calm rock beat is heard.)_

**BUFFY**

You've got one foot in your mouth

And one foot in your grave

You say you don't need help

But I know you

You're not okay

_(BUFFY continues walking forward, arms crossed over her chest and watching the ground. FAITH slowly begins to follow, a look of slight confusion on her face.)_

Someday it's going to come

You won't see it here

Death will always come

Though I see for you it's not a fear

_(FAITH follows quickly now, catching up to BUFFY as she turns down a new row of tombstones. BUFFY turns around to face FAITH now walking backward. Before BUFFY can continue, FAITH interrupts and begins on her own song, a steadier, more energetic beat.)_

FAITH

Hey! What're you sayin' I….

Ain't playin' the game right?

You've got it all wrong I'm….

Just havin' fun

_(FAITH begins to advance on BUFFY, forcing the other slayer to retreat slightly. BUFFY'S back hits the wall of a crypt and the two stay stationary for the next verse.)_

Don't get strung out

I dunno' what you're sayin'

This job is only a game

Just made for playin'

_(BUFFY pushes FAITH away and starts to walk away again, the beat slowing back to its original pace.)_

**BUFFY**

You say you're here to fight

I don't believe you anymore

This fight is coming soon

Are you in or should I show you the door?

_(FAITH once again quickly starts to follow, staying on BUFFY'S trail without trouble. She is soon standing beside her, in their original position, and keeping up easily. The music begins to fade on BUFFY's note.)_

**FAITH** _(After a beat.)_

Right, well… as fun as that was, B. I'm gettin' the message now. Loud an' clear. The singin' is trouble.

* * *

Right. Well... that was a really, really, really short chapter. So, I'm sorry about that.


End file.
